


Beneath the Stars

by Trenchcoat_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Sex in the Impala, explicit content included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Impala/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Impala
Summary: While waiting for a family of shapeshifters to make an appearance, Dean and Cas decide to waste some time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Kudos: 64





	Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to say thanks for 100 followers on my Tumblr. It's been a hot minute since I've written smut, but I hope you like it just the same.

The moon hung high in the sky, and stars twinkled beside it, as Dean let his lips brush softly against Castiel’s neck. “It’s quiet tonight,” Dean murmured against the angel's neck. 

“Yes,” Cas agreed, titling his head so he could expose more skin for Dean to kiss and suck at. 

“I’m not sure they’re gonna show,” Dean said in a whisper as he began to kiss his way to Cas’s mouth. 

“Possibly not,” Cas replied as he shifted in the passenger seat. 

Dean smirked and looked down at the bulge that was slowly becoming more visible in Cas’s pants. “I think we can spare a few moments, don’t you?”

Cas nodded, blue eyes wide and perfect lips parted. Dean let their mouths meet and Cas quickly guided them backwards, into the front bench of the Impala. Dean gripped the wheel to stop his head from hitting the door and then he spread his legs so Cas could lower himself between them. 

“You look so beautiful in the moonlight,” Cas said quietly against Dean’s lips. 

Dean blushed scarlet and licked his lips as he looked into Cas’s eyes. “Just the moonlight?” he asked. 

Cas’s hands spread across Dean’s chest and he hummed softly in thought. “You’re always beautiful, in every setting.” 

Cas’s deft fingers unclipped Dean’s belt and slid it free of his waist. Dean could feel his erection pressing against his jeans and his breath hitched in his throat as Cas dropped his head to mouth at his cock through his pants. 

“Jesus,” Dean gasped. 

He could feel Cas grinning against his dick and when Cas pulled at Dean’s pants he was quick to help the ex-angel get them off. “So beautiful,” Cas breathed once Dean was exposed. 

Castiel’s eyes raked over Dean’s body and part of him wanted to squirm under the heavy blue gaze that touched him like ice and sent shivers down his spine, but the other part of him wanted to bask in the light of those eyes, letting them warm him like a blue sky aiding the sun. 

Cas’s hands reached forward to touch him and Dean bucked into the feeling of long fingers sliding down the length of his shaft. His mouth parted in a gasp and Cas smiled at him as his hand bobbed up and down. Dean didn’t have time to prepare himself before Cas’s mouth was sliding down his cock, enveloping him in warmth. 

“Fuck,” he hissed in pleasure, as Cas’s tongue swirled over his tip and then flattened down his length. His hands searched for purchase as they threaded through Cas’s hair and Cas moaned as his fingers tightened and pulled at strands of hair. 

Cas popped off him and wiped spit and pre-come from his lips and chin before moving to kiss Dean. Dean whined into his mouth and his hands reached for Cas’s belt. “If you stay clothed for one more second I’m going to explode,” he growled into Cas’s mouth. 

Cas chuckled but let Dean help him get his pants off. Their shirts quickly followed and then they were both running their hands over each other’s chests. Cas played with one of Dean’s nipples and Dean barely concealed a whimper. Castiel’s fingers worked lower until they were resting over his hole. Dean arched into the touch as Cas began to tease him. 

“Fuck, Cas, please,” Dean begged. 

Cas didn’t torture Dean much longer before he was slipping a finger inside him. The angel worked him open easily and Dean could already feel the coiling in his gut begin to grow. 

“If you don’t get in me right now, I’m not gonna last,” Dean said breathily. 

Cas smirked at him, blue eyes hooded with desire, and then he was lining himself up and pushing inside. Dean clenched around him for a moment before he relaxed and Cas began to move. Dean would never tire of the feeling of Cas inside him. 

For so long, he’d felt empty. He’d felt like there was something missing from his soul, as if Cas had somehow forgotten a piece of him in Hell. It wasn’t until Dean had saved him from the empty, the words of his best friend’s confession ringing in his ears, that he realized the thing he’d been missing hadn’t been  _ left  _ in Hell, what he had been missing had  _ pulled  _ him from Hell. Cas made Dean feel whole. 

“You are okay?” Cas’s soft, yet gruff voice whispered in a pant in his ear.

Dean nodded as his breath hitched when Cas brushed against his prostate. “Yeah, just thinking about- ah, you.” 

“Oh?” Cas questioned as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck. “What about me?” 

“Just how much I love you,” Dean replied. 

Cas captured Dean’s lips in a fierce kiss and he moaned into it as Cas began to pick up the pace, striking Dean’s prostate with every thrust. 

Before Dean knew it, he was coming all over Cas’ stomach and Cas followed within a few seconds, spilling inside Dean, filling him up, making him whole. 

“I love you too,” Cas said breathlessly into Dean’s ear. 

Dean blinked slowly up at Cas. He loved how Cas looked after sex, hair wild, blue eyes shimmering with bliss, lips swollen and red. He couldn’t resist pulling Cas down for another kiss and the angel met him with enthusiasm. 

Dean didn’t want to move, he wanted to stay here forever, but eventually he forced them to sit up. “That door still hasn’t opened, has it?” Dean asked as he looked over at the warehouse they were camped out behind, waiting for the family of shifters they were tracking to show themselves. They’d decided to wait for them to come out on their own instead of walking into a trap, where the shifters would have the advantage of familiar territory. 

“No,” Cas confirmed. 

“Well, I’d say we used our time well.”

Cas grinned at him. “ _ Very _ well.” 

Clumsily, they began to get dressed, pulling on their discarded clothing begrudgingly. When Cas started to search the floor of the Impala, Dean smirked to himself. “Lose something?” 

“My tie,” Cas replied.

“Oh that,” Dean said as he held up the missing tie. “I have it.” Cas turned to him with an amused twinkle to his eyes. Dean pushed the tie over his head and then tightened it around his collar before using it to pull Cas in for a kiss. Cas hummed against his lips and Dean smiled when they pulled apart. 

The creak of a metal door opening made them both turn to see the mother of the shifter family, followed by the father and two sons, creeping out into the night. Dean nodded at Cas and reached for his gun. “Let’s go.” 

Together they set off after the shifters, hands occasionally brushing as they ran. Between the sex and the hunting, Dean couldn’t think of a better way to spend a night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come bother me on [Tumblr](https://trenchcoatimpala.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
